Medical Art
by Apine Shim
Summary: Kisah cinta seorang dokter spesialis yang sangat sibuk dengan namja cantik yang dingin. Yunho yang merupakan dokter spesialis radiologi yang super sibuk. Dan bagaimanakan perasaan Yunho disaat sang tunangan tiba-tiba sakit dan tidak sadarkan diri setelah ia periksa?. Yunjae YAOI /Chap 4 is Up/
1. Chapter 1

Title : Medical Art

Genre : Drama, romance

Rate : T

Cast : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu, Choi Seunghyun

Disclaimer : They're not mine but this story is mine. If you find this story in another place, it mean not deliberated. This story purely on my mind so sorry if there are same characters, place or soon i don't maen to copies from another story maybe i only got inspiration, kekeke~ YAOI content, Boys Love, Many typo(s), i can't using EYD with correctly.

Thanks for Nobi Nobbehissa that always waiting my weird fiction and thanks for drama writter's 'Emergency Coulpe' that give me inspiration.

...

Jung Yunho 27 th (Radiologist)

Kim Jaejoong 24 th (Desaigner, dosen seni)

Park Yoochun 27 th (Orthopedist)

Kim Junsu 23 th (Mahasiswa kedokteran umum co-as)

Shim Changmin 22 th (Mahasiswa kedokteran umum co-as)

And others~

Enyoy it...

Jaejoong tengah memotong-motong lobak untuk dijadikan makan siang. Hari ini sang kekasih akan berkunjung ke apartemennya. Suatu hal yang sangat langka baginya, mengingat sang kekasih Jung Yunho adalah seorang dokter spesialis yang sangat sibuk.

Dengan sangat cekatan Jaejoong memotongi lobak berbentuk lonjong tersebut menjadi bagian yang kecil-kecil. Namun entah mengapa, tiba-tiba dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada matanya. Matanya serasa basah dan sekarang airmatanya keluar dengan derasnya.

"Aishh... bukankah aku sedang tidak memotong bawang saat ini? kenapa airmataku menetes seperti ini? " Ucapnya menyeka airmatanya pada mata sebelah kirinya dengan salah satu tangannya.

Jaejoong tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap menyelesaikan acara memasaknya.

Suasana di ruang _Emergency_ _Room_ atau UGD Seoul Internasional Hospital sangat ramai. Tidak mengherankan. Karena setiap pasien yang datang berobat memang harus melalui UGD terlebih dahulu sebelum mendapatkan penanganan lebih lanjut.

Tampak seorang pemuda nan tampan tengah berjalan di koridor UGD dengan menggunakan setelan jas rapi serta menenteng sebuah tas.

Banyak orang-orang yang melewatinya itu menundukkan badan atau kepala mereka pertanda memberikan salam pada sang pemuda dengan mata musang itu.

Sepertinya pemuda berwajah kecil dengan rahang yang tegas itu sangat dihormati di rumah sakit ini.

Sang _namja_ bermata musang itu membalas sapaan orang-orang yang menyapanya dengan senyuman khasnya.

Kini dia melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis ditangan kirinya. Sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir tebal berbentuk hati itu saat _namja_ itu melihat jam tangan miliknya.

"Jung _uisanim_..." panggil salah seorang pemuda berseragam perawat yang memanggil pemuda berwajah musang itu. Perawat tersebut tampak sangat panik.

"_Nde_ _mworago_?" balas namja tampan itu yang ternyata bermarga Jung. Atau lebih tepatnya Jung Yunho yang merupakan salah satu dokter spesialis di rumah sakit ini.

"ada pasien gawat di UGD _uisanim_..." kata perawat itu lagi. Ekspresi wajah sang perawat menujukkan kekhawatiran.

"_mwo_? memangnya tidak ada dokter jaga?" jawab Yunho yang tampak sangat terkejut.

"_ani_ _uisanim_, dokter jaga baru saja pulang dan dokter selanjutnya belum datang. Mianhada uisanim ini sangat darurat"

"_mwo_? aisshhh... bisa-bisanya. Dimana pasiennya?"

"Disana _uisanim_..."

Yunho langsung bergegas berlari mengikuti sang perawat. Dia membuka jas hitamya dan memberikan jasnya kepada salah satu perawat yang menangani pasien tersebut. Yunho langsung melingkis lengan kemeja putihnya dan mengenakan _handskun_ (Sakung tangan) yang diberikan perawat untuknya.

Yunho kemudian mengecek keadaan pasien berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu menggunakan _stetoskop_. pasien tersebut kira-kira berusia 40an keatas. Sang pasien terlihat kesakitan sambil memeggangi lehernya. Dan bola matanya sangat besar hampir mencuat keluar.

"Jung _uisanim_ kadar oksigennya menurun, tekanan darahnya juga " lapor seorang perawat yeoja yang mendampingi Yunho.

"ambil sampel darahnya _ppaliwa_...!" kata Yunho sambil memasangkan benda-benda medis ke dada pasien.

"_ye_ _algaseumnida_.."

"ini _Thyroid_ _cancer_ (kanker tiroid = kelenjar tiroid pada leher), hubungi bagian _nuclear_ _medicine_ (kedokteran nuklir) untuk membuatkan _radiofarmaka_ _I_-_131_ 100 _currie_. Pindahkan pasien ini keruang ICU untuk sementara" tambah Yunho lagi.

(Radiofarmaka = senyawa yang mengandung radionuklida atau zat radioaktif untuk pengobatan/diagnostik)

(I-131 = senyawa Iodine bermassa 131, 100 currie = jumlah yang dibutuhkan dalam satuan currie)

Jaejoong tengah terduduk di meja makannya sambil melirik jam yang tertera di dinding tepat di depan matanya.

Dia bergerak-gerak gelisah dan sesekali menghelas napasnya. Bibirnya juga bergerak-gerak lucu. Nampaknya dia tengah kesal dan menunggu seseorang. Pasalnya makanan yang tersedia di mejanya belum sama sekali tersentuh olehnya.

'TING TONG'

Bunyi bel apartemen Jaejoong berbunyi. Sang namja cantik yang sedari tadi merengut itu kini tersenyum cerah dan bergegas berjalan menuju pintu apartemen.

"Yunnie..." katanya membuka pintu apartemennya. Namun seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi masam lagi.

"Yunnie? _Nugu_?" balas seseorang yang berkunjung ke apartemen sang _namja_ cantik itu.

"Yunhoku Su-ie..."

"oh" ucap Junsu yang merupakan sahabat Jaejoong datang mengunjungi apartemennya.

"masuklah, _waeyo_ Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju dapur mengambil minuman di dalam kulkas.

"wah _hyung_ kau masak banyak?"

"_Nde_, Yunho bilang ingin makan siang bersama"

"makan siang? Ini bahkan sudah hampir jam 4 _hyung_" kata Junsu heran dan duduk di kursi meja makan.

"seharusnya dia sudah pulang dari jam 2 tadi, tapi _mollayo_ ponselnya tidak diangkat"

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya dikursi depan Junsu dan meletakkan segelas orange jus kepada Junsu.

"mungkin ada pasien mendadak _hyung_" ucap Junsu sambil meneguk orange jus yang diberikan Jaejoong.

"ah dia memang sok sibuk"

"bukan sok _hyung_ tapi memang sibuk, eu kyang kyang~"

"ya ya ya terserah kau Su-ie, ada apa kau kesini? Karena _eomma_? Jika benar bilang pada _eomma_ aku tetap tidak akan pulang" ucap Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah.

"_aniyo_ _hyung_, _ahjumma_ sepertinya sudah tidak mencarimu lagi"

"baguslah"

"oh ayolah _hyung_, kenapa mukamu ditekuk begitu? Aku kesini karena ada kabar bahagia"

Junsu kini beranjak dari tempat duduknya semula dan berjalan menghampiri kursi disebelah Jaejoong.

"_wae_?"

"begini _hyung_, aku akan magang di rumah sakit tempat Yunho _hyung_ bekerja"

"ah _jinjjayo_? Kau akan segera mendapatkan sertifikat dokter untuk buka praktek Su-ie?" kata Jaejoong memastikan.

"_nde_ _hyung_"

"wah _chukkae_~ Su-ie" balas Jaejoong yang langsung memeluk Junsu.

"yak _hyung_ sesak"

"ah _mianhae_ aku terlalu bersemangat"

"lagipula semua mahasiswa yang sudah menempuh ilmu kedokteran akan menjalani magang. Aku hanya senang karena bisa ditempatkan di rumah sakit besar"

"oh iya ya? haha"

"_nde_ _hyung_ dan tadi aku dapat undian untuk berjaga di Instalasi Radiologi. Bukankah itu tempat kerja Yunho _hyung_?"

"wah aku jadi iri padamu Su-ie, kau bisa dekat dengan Yunhoku"

"yak _hyung_, bisa dekat tapi tetap saja dia tunanganmu _hyung_. Aku biasa saja lagipula aku dengar dari kakak kelasku Yunho _hyung_ terkenal dokter yang sangat menakutkan jika membimbing mahasiswa magang"

"Yunho tidak seperti itu Su-ie kalau kau mengerjakan pasien dengan baik"

"yak yak puji saja dia terus"

"tentu saja karena dia kekasihku yang terhebat" puji Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Tangan Jaejoong bergerak-gerak mengusap airmata yang menetes di mata sebelah kirinya.

"tunggu _waeyo_ _hyung_? Kau menangis?"

"haha sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat memujinya hingga terharu seperti ini"

"apa pasiennya sudah sadar?" tanya Yunho yang kini memakai jas putihnya menuju ruang ICU kepada perawat yang tadi memanggilnya.

"_nde_ _uisanim_, apa kita akan melakukan terapinya sekarang?"

"apa sudah dilakukan pemeriksaan secara _in_ _vitro_?"

(in vitro = pemeriksaan dari luar tubuh pasien, dengan cara mengambil sampel darah atau urine untuk mengetahui fungsi metabolisme tubuh)

"sudah _uisanim_, kadar darah pasien normal. _Ureum_ dan _creatinin_nya juga normal."

(Ureum dan creatinin = pemeriksaan lab pada ginjal apakah fungsi ginjal bagus apa tidak bisanya kadar normal Ureum sekitar )

"_arrasseo_, suruh radiografer untuk minumkan radiofarmakanya dan selalu pantau setiap 6 jam sekali dengan memakai _SPECT_ hasilnya langsung berikan pada Lee uisanim. Bukankah dia sudah datang?"

"_ye_ _uisanim_ barusan Lee _uisanim_ datang, itu lee _uisanim_" tunjuk sang perawat saat melihat namja berjas dokter berjalan terburu-buru ke arah mereka.

"ku dengar ada pasien gawat, dimana sekarang?" tanya Lee uisanim.

"kau ingin dipecat Lee _uisanim_?" kata Yunho memberikan sedikit penekanan.

"ah Yunh...Jung _uisanim_ _Jeosonghamnida_ tadi..."

"sekali lagi seperti ini tidak ada toleransi" ucap Yunho lagi melempar berkas pasien ke arah Lee _uisanim_ dan meninggalkannya.

Yunho memarkirkan mobil sportnya di _baseman_ parkiran sebuah gedung apartemen. Dia bergegas keluar dari mobil tersebut dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung apartemen berlantai sekitar 30an itu.

"aisshhh...Boojae pasti marah" ucap Yunho disela-sela langkahnya menuju lift sambil menatap jam tangannya.

'TING TONG TING TONG'

"_ye_ _chakkamanyo_"

'Bruk'

"Boojae _mianhae_ _mianhae_..." ucap Yunho yang langsung memeluk orang di depannya yang membukakan pintu.

"yak Jung Yunho... kau pikir ini rumah sakit?" balas namja cantik yang dipanggil boojae oleh Yunho. Pasalnya Yunho masih mengenakan jas putihnya.

"_mianhae_ _mianhae_ tadi ada pasien mendadak" kata Yunho lagi yang kini malah menyusupkan kepalanya di leher _namja_ cantik yang dia peluk.

_Namja_ cantik itu hanya menatap Yunho sengit.

"yak Jung Yunho...! kau mau mati eoh?" jawab _namja_ cantik itu yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong.

Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Yunho sengit. Yunhopun mendongkakkan wajahnya.

"eh boo kenapa kau dan..."

"_hyung_~"

"eh _hyung_?" guman Yunho dan langsung melihat orang yang dia peluk.

"hiyaaaa~ Su-ie"

Yunho terkejut karena ternyata orang yang dia peluk bukan Jaejoongnya. Dan refleks mendorong orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Junsu.

Junsu sampai terjatuh terduduk karena dorongan Yunho.

"yak _hyung_..! oh _my_ _butt_" ucap Junsu kesakitan sambil memegangi pantatnya yang mendarat mulus di keramik.

"_aigooo_..._mianhae_ Su-ie apa aku perlu me_rontgen_ pantatmu yang montok itu?" balas Yunho yang membantu Junsu untuk berdiri.

Tak tahukah kau Jung Yunho? ada _namja_ cantik yang mengawasimu dan menatap horor ke arahmu.

"sudahlah _hyung_ lebih baik aku pulang daripada nanti dimakan oleh gajah mu. Annyeong~"

Junsu langsung beranjak dari apartemen Jaejoong sebelum ada badai besar yang akan menghantamnya.

"lihatlah dia sangat lucu Jae"

Yunho beranjak menghampiri Jaejoong dan hendak memeluknya. Namun Jaejoong melangkah mundur dan tetap menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"kau bilang lucu?" ucap Jaejoong yang masih sedikit kesal.

"_ye_ _ye_ _ye_ aku salah _mianhae_ jangan cemeberut begitu, aku lapar ayo makan" balas Yunho yang tidak meladeni ucapan Jaejoong dan langsung menuju dapur apartemen Jaejoong.

"aisshhh _jinjja_ _playboy_ cap beruang itu menyebalkan. Yak jangan sentuh makananku...!"

"Boo~ kau sudah tidur?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Sekarang keduanya tengah berada di ranjang apartemen milik Jaejoong. Yunho memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen _namja_ cantik itu.

"hmmm..."

"ya sudah tidurlah"

"_waeyo_ babo..." balas Jaejoong yang kini mendongkak manatap Yunho.

"_anio_, maafkan Yunnie mu ini _ne_ boo~" ucap Yunho sedikit memaju-majukan bibirnya didepan Jaejoong.

Kini posisi mereka terlentang di atas tempat tidur dengan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"_ye_ _ye_ _ye_" balas Jaejoong singkat dan hendak memejamkan matanya kembali.

"eh tunggu boo, matamu basah? Kau menangis?" tanya Yunho yang melihat mata Jaejoong terutama yang sebelah kiri berair.

"eh _anio_ hanya kelilipan Yunnie" kilah Jaejoong menghapus airmata yang keluar dari mata kirinya.

"_jinjjayo_?"

"_ne_ Yunnie, _jja_ tidur aku ingin tidur sambil memelukmu"

Jaejoong merapatkan badannya untuk memeluk Yunho dan menempelkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Yunho.

"_ne_ bayi besarku _jaljjayo_"

'Chup~'

Yunho mencium kilat bibir merah Jaejoong dan ikut terlelap bersama Jaejoong. Namun beberapa menit kemudian Yunho terjaga dan kini memeggang pundak Jaejoong. Menatap Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap dan mengusap mata kiri Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

"masih basah?" guman Yunho saat mengusap mata sebelah kiri milik Jaejoong.

Terbang Bareng Changmin alis TBC~

Mianhae jelek random tag and RCL

*bow


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Medical Art 2

Genre : Drama, romance

Rate : T

Cast : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu, Choi Seunghyun

Disclaimer : They're not mine but this story is mine. If you find this story in another place, it mean not deliberated. This story purely on my mind so sorry if there are same characters, place or soon i don't maen to copies from another story maybe i only got inspiration, kekeke~ YAOI content, Boys Love, Many typo(s), i can't using EYD with correctly.

Thanks for Nobi Nobbehissa that always waiting my weird fiction and thanks for drama writter's 'Emergency Coulpe' that give me inspiration.

Ceritanya sedikit tak ubah, Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun bukan co-as tapi mahasiswi yang menempuh pendidikan dokter spesialis. Mian jika nantinya makin membingungkan. Kekeke~

Dan part ini mungkin akan sangat membosankan.

Previous Chap

"Boo~ kau sudah tidur?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Sekarang keduanya tengah berada di ranjang apartemen milik Jaejoong. Yunho memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen _namja_ cantik itu.

"hmmm..."

"ya sudah tidurlah"

"_waeyo_ babo..." balas Jaejoong yang kini mendongkak manatap Yunho.

"_anio_, maafkan Yunnie mu ini _ne_ boo~" ucap Yunho sedikit memaju-majukan bibirnya didepan Jaejoong.

Kini posisi mereka terlentang di atas tempat tidur dengan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"_ye_ _ye_ _ye_" balas Jaejoong singkat dan hendak memejamkan matanya kembali.

"eh tunggu boo, matamu basah? Kau menangis?" tanya Yunho yang melihat mata Jaejoong terutama yang sebelah kiri berair.

"eh _anio_ hanya kelilipan Yunnie" kilah Jaejoong menghapus airmata yang keluar dari mata kirinya.

"_jinjjayo_?"

"_ne_ Yunnie, _jja_ tidur aku ingin tidur sambil memelukmu"

Jaejoong merapatkan badannya untuk memeluk Yunho dan menempelkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Yunho.

"_ne_ bayi besarku _jaljjayo_"

'Chup~'

Yunho mencium kilat bibir merah Jaejoong dan ikut terlelap bersama Jaejoong. Namun beberapa menit kemudian Yunho terjaga dan kini memeggang pundak Jaejoong. Menatap Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap dan mengusap mata kiri Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

"masih basah?" guman Yunho saat mengusap mata sebelah kiri milik Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Medical Art Chap 2~

"Ughh..."

Jaejoong melengkuh tidak nyaman ditidurnya, rupanya hari sudah menjelang pagi. Ia sedikit terganggu dengan matahari yang masuk disela-sela jendelanya. Padahal ini hari minggu, ia ingin sekali menghabiskan _weekend_ dengan bermalas-malasan dengan ditemani Yunho tunangannya.

Bicara mengenai Yunho, bukankah semalam ia tidur dengannya? Walau tidak terjadi apa-apa tapi setidaknya bisa mengurangi rasa kekesalan Jaejoong terhadap tunangannya tersebut. Sebagai dokter spesialis, Yunho sangat sibuk sampai jarang menemuinya dan semalam Yunho menginap diapartemennya adalah suatu hal yang luar biasa.

Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk bagian samping tempat tidurnya. Hendak mencari Yunho yang semalam tidur sambil memeluknya. Namun, ia tidak menemukan Yunho disampingnya.

Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengecek kamar mandi, siapa tahu Yunho ada disana. Namun hasilnya nihil Yunho tidak ada disana. Ia malah menemukan sepucuk surat didekat meja nakas bersama semangkok bubur.

'Boo~ _mianhae_ aku harus mengisi seminar hari ini, jadi tidak bisa menemanimu tapi aku janji setelah selesai aku akan langsung ke apartemen. Oh ya aku memberimu resep obat sakit mata sepertinya matamu bermasalah. Jaga kesehatan dan makan buburnya. Aku mencintaimu- Yunho'

"Prang!"

Jaejoong langsung meremas-remas surat pemberian Yunho dan membanting bubur yang Yunho buatkan.

Bukan. Bukan ini yang Jaejoong inginkan. Ia kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan sambil menyeka airmatanya yang keluar dimata kirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin terlihat terburu-buru menuruni tangga sambil merapikan jas dokter yang ia kenakan. Hingga kedua orang tua mereka hanya bisa menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya. Pasalnya, rambut Changmin bahkan masih berantakan.

"Pagi _eomma_.._appa_..." Sapa Changmin yang langsung terduduk dimeja makan dan mencomot roti yang sudah disediakan untuknya.

"Hari minggu kau ada acara Min?" Tanya sang _eomma_ yang terheran melihat sang anak yang sudah rapi dengan menggunakan jas dokternya.

"Ye... hari ini aku ada seminar dan pengenalan program study. Aissh... ini pasti ulah si Jung itu."

"Hei, kau juga seorang Jung" Sela sang appa.

"Ck.. dimana dia?"

"Pletak!"

"Aisshhh..._eomma_!"

"Dia, dia itu hyungmu Minnie, kau lama-lama di Amerika malah jadi begitu."

Sang _eomma_ memukul-mukul Changmin dengan sendok sayur.

"Ya ya _eomma_..."

"Hei sudahlah _yeobo_, dan sudah sana kau berangkat Min. Nanti juga kau bertemu dengan _hyung_mu"

"_Ye_ _appa_ aku tahu dia pasti di apartemen Jaejoong _hyung_. Aku pamit _appa_ _eomma_..."

.

.

.

.

-Changmin PoV-

Hari ini aku akan menjalani orientasi sebagai mahasiswa dokter spesialis di Universitas Seoul. Berarti nantinya aku akan menjadi dokter handal seperti _hyung_ku. Ah aku benar-benar mengidolakannya. Keluargaku memang keturunan dokter. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ dulunya adalah dokter ahli bedah dan anastesi. Kenapa anaknya tidak menuruni mereka? Ya karena bosan, yang terpenting kan masih dalam wilayah dokter jadi mereka tidak keberatan.

Kenapa memilih radiologi? Disamping kerjanya tidak begitu berat, pekerjaan menjadi dokter spesialis radiologi masih terbilang jarang. Dikarenakan banyak yang takut jika mengambil profesi ini mereka akan mengalami kemandulan dikarenakan terkena paparan radiasi sinar-x atau radioaktif. Hei jaman makin maju kalau kalian tidak mengerti soal radiasi kalian tidak akan tahu. Banyak bahan yang dapat digunakan untuk melindungi kita dari radiasi.

Dan ingat asas _Justification_ dalam UU mengenai proteksi radiasi yaitu keuntungan lebih besar daripada kerugiannya.

Aku memarkirkan mobil ferrariku menuju parkiran rumah sakit internasional Seoul tempat aku akan menimba ilmu. Ku lihat namja yang tidak asing tengah tergopoh-gopoh berjalan menuju Instalasi Radiologi dengan mengenakan jas dokter sama seperti punyaku.

"Pin-nya masih merah" pikirku saat aku memperhatikan namja yang tengah berlari itu. Berarti dia masih semester awal seperti diriku.

Aku jelaskan ya. Setiap _residence_ nantinya akan memakai pin sesuai dengan tingkatannya masing-masing. Kalau merah berarti ada ditingkat awal atau semester 1-2, kalau kuning ada disemester 3-6 sedangkan untuk tingkat akhir mengenakan pin berwarna hijau.

Aku melirik jam tangan yang tertera ditangan kiriku dan langsung membelalakkan mataku.

"Gawat aku telat" teriakku dan langsung berlari sekencang mungkin menuju Instalasi radiologi Rumah Sakit Internasional Seoul.

-Changmin PoV End-

Yunho kini tengah berdiri di sebuah lapangan yang tidak begitu luas yang berada di samping ruang Instalasi Radiologi rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Bersama beberapa dokter spesialis radiologi lainnya.

Yunho merupakan kepala Instalasi Radiologi sekaligus sebagai ketua pembimbing untuk mahasiswa atau _residence_ yang belajar di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Rumah sakit Internasional Seoul merupakan rumah sakit dari Universitas Seoul, jadi tidak heran bila banyak dari mahasiswa Universitas Seoul yang praktek disana. Saat ini ia tengah memimpin pembinaan untuk orientasi mahasiswa Universitas Seoul yang akan belajar dijenjang dokter spesialis radiologi.

"Baiklah aku akan mengabsen kalian dulu, ada 20 siswa yang masuk tahun ajaran baru kali ini" Ucap Yunho sambil mengambil map yang berisi data mahasiwa dari tangan dr. Park Yoochun rekan kerja Yunho sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Dan mulai mengabsen satu persatu nama yang tertera di dalam map tersebut.

"Go Ahra"

"_Ye_ _uisanim_"

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"Saya _uisanim_"

"Kim Junsu"

Namun saat ia memanggil nama Kim Junsu tidak ada yang menjawab. Dan Yunho mengulanginya beberapa kali.

"Kim Junsu, tidak ada?"

"Sepertinya dia belum datang _uisanim_" Sela seseorang yang entah suara siapa.

"Baru pertama kali masuk sudah terlambat, baiklah aku lewati" Kemudian Yunho mulai memanggil nama lainnya dan dia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Dan dengan ragu-ragu memanggil nama tersebut.

"Jung Changmin" Teriak Yunho namun sang punya nama belum menyahut.

"Jung Changmin" Teriak Yunho lagi.

Kini aura Yunho semakin menakutkan karena ada beberapa mahasiswa yang terlambat terlebih lagi ada nama-nama yang tidak asing baginya.

"Baiklah ini terakhir kali aku manggilnya. Jung Changmin!"

Namun tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan suara yang melengking menuju lapangan tersebut.

"Hosh..hosh ya _Hyung_/_mianhae_ terlambat"

"_Hyung_?" semua orang yang disana terkejut mendengar namja jangkung memanggil dr. Jung dengan sebutan hyung.

"Kalian...Jung Changmin Kim Junsu...! jangan kira kalian mengenalku dan bisa seenaknya berangkat terlambat. Dan kau Jung Changmin" Yunho menunjuk Changmin dengan telunjuknya dan kemudian berucap

"Memalukan"

"Yah _hyung_..." keluh Changmin yang mendapatkan deathglare dari Yunho.

"_Mianhae_ Jung _uisanim_." Desah Changmin lagi. "Aisshh...ternyata benar kata orang jika Yunho _hyung_ sudah menjadi pembimbing dia kan menjadi seperti beruang yang kesurupan" batin Changmin lagi.

"Chun kau urus _namja_ bernama Kim Junsu itu dan aku akan mengurus bocah tengik ini. Dan untuk semuanya akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok, untuk orientasi ke ruangan-ruangan yang ada disini dengan beberapa dokter lainnya. Setelah itu kembali ke auditorium untuk seminar. Dan jangan sampai ada yang telat. Mengerti!"

"_Ye_ Jung _uisanim_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tengah menyelesaikan hasil sketsa rancangannya dengan tidak bersemangat. Akhir-akhir ini dia tidak begitu sibuk karena permintaan rancangan busananya telah ia selesaikan minggu lalu. Rencananya akhir minggu ini ia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama beruang kesayangannya atau tunangannya. Namun sepertinya rencana Jaejoong sia-sia. Ia menyelesaikan kerjanya lebih awal berharap Yunho akan menemaninya untuk jalan-jalan tapi nyatanya beruangnya terlalu sibuk dengan aktivitas kedokterannya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tiba-tiba airmatanya jatuh membasahi kertas sketsa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Ia mengusapnya kasar dan kemudian menyobek kertas tersebut. _Mood_nya saat ini benar-benar tidak bagus.

"Aisshhh... kenapa aku ini" keluhnya dan langsung beranjak dari tempat kerjanya. Namun,

"Ah.." Jaejoong meringis dan memperhatikan telapak kakinya yang ternyata terkena pecahan kaca dari mangkok yang tadi ia pecahkan. Rupanya walaupun sudah dibersihkan masih ada sisa kaca yang belum terambil.

"Ah sial"

Darah segar keluar dari telapak kaki Jaejoong. Ia hanya meringis dan kemudian berjalan terpincang menuju dapur tempat dimana kotak P3K ia simpan.

"Plank..."

"Yak kenapa malah terjatuh semua, pabo Jaejoong...!" Teriak Jaejoong frustasi dan akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya lagi dan mengambil ponselnya mendial nama seseorang.

Namun sang yang empunya nomor tidak menjawab panggilan Jaejoong.

"Arrrggghhh...Jung Yunho mati kau!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Proteksi radiasi dikenal dengan prinsip _ALARA_ atau _As_ _Low_ _As_ _Resonably_ _Achievable_ dan ada tiga asas proteksi radiasi yaitu _Justification_, _Limitation_ dan _Optimation_... "

Yunho mulai memberikan seminar mengenai proteksi radiasi yang harus diketahui pada calon dokter radiologi. Dengan gagahnya dia memberikan seminar serta menjelaskan dengan sangat jelas. Membuat para _audience_ mendengarkan dengan baik saat dokter muda itu menjelaskan.

Kecuali satu orang yaitu Jung Changmin. Yang tak lain dan bukan adalah adik kandung Yunho. bagi Changmin apa yang di sampaikan Yunho sudah ia ketahui karena sebelumnya ia memang sudah mempelajari dari buku yang ia pinjam dari _hyung_nya tersebut.

"Ah aku bosan hyung dan aku sudah tahu" keluh Changmin yang kini tangah meletakkan kepalanya didepan meja.

"Kau ini bisa tidak menghargai _hyung_mu"

_Namja_ imut yang duduk disebelah Changmin itu hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Changmin.

Jung Changmin dan Kim Junsu. Kedua _namja_ yang tadi terlambat menghadiri apel pagi ternyata merupakan _namja_ yang saling kenal. Junsu adalah sahabat Jaejoong yang tak lain dan bukan adalah tunangan _hyung_nya.

"Eh dolpino, aku tahu kau mengagumi _hyung_ku"

Ucapan tiba-tiba Changmin membuat Junsu menundukkan kepalanya. Memang benar Junsu sangat mengagumi Yunho, ani bahkan menyukainya sayangnya Yunho sekarang adalah tunangan Jaejoong. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai masalah ini kecuali Changmin. Karena selama ini Junsu sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap Yunho maupun Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau menunduk begitu? Demi Tuhan Kim Junsu, ayolah _move_ _on_ _hyung_ku sudah bertunangan dengan Jaejoong sahabatmu sendiri"

"Yak, _food_ _moster_ memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukai _hyung_mu? Toh mereka belum menikah" Balas Junsu yang tak mau kalah dengan Changmin.

"_Mwo_? yak bebek!"

"Yak kalian berdua...bisakah kalian diam?" Suara Yunho yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"_Ye_ _uisanim_" Balas keduanya sambil menunduk takut. Sebelumnya Changmin melirik sejenak ke arah Junsu dan mendesah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho mengecek ponselnya yang tadi ia letakkan begitu saja diruangannya. Ada banyak pesan serta panggilan tak terjawab dari Jaejoong.

'Yunnie, dimana? aku membutuhkanmu'

Pesan pertama membuat Yunho tersenyum-senyum sendiri. mengingat betapa manjanya _namja_ cantiknya.

'Yak Jung Yunho mati kau!'

"Eh?"

Yunho sedikit tersentak saat melihat pesan-pesan berikutnya.

'Jung Yunho mati kau!'

'mati kau'

Pesan yang bertuliskan 'mati kau' yang dikirim Jaejoong sangat banyak diponsel Yunho. Rupanya _namja_ cantiknya tengah benar-benar marah pada Yunho.

Yunho kemudian bergegas menuju parkiran rumah sakit dan langsung menuju apartemen Jaejoong.

Sesampai di apartemen, Yunho langsung menekan tombol _password_ apartemen Jaejoong yang memang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Yunho terpacu dengan cepat saat melihat ada noda darah berceceran dimana-mana.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, Boojaejoongie..." Teriak Yunho saat masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Yunho.

Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar Jaejoong.

'Brakk'

"Ah Yunnie...!"

"Boo...!"

Terbang Bareng Changmin~ fiuh, maaf pin buntu T_T

Review Please~

Buat yang udah review terima kasih banyak udah mau baca dan maaf ceritanya tidak sesuai yang diharapkan. Jeongmal mianhae~

Saya masih dalam tahap belajar jadi mohon bantuannya~

Next Chap

"Boo, matamu merah"

"Yunnie sakit"

"Apa mata kirimu sering berair?"

"Nde, apa yang terjadi padaku Yunnie?"

"Mungkin kau terkena..."


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Medical Art 2

Genre : Drama, romance

Rate : T-M

Cast : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu, Choi Seunghyun and others

Disclaimer : They're not mine i only borrow their names. But this story is mine.

Warning : This story content of boys love, weird and maybe make you got headache. Typos everywhere.

Part ini mungkin akan membuat kalian benar-benar sakit kepala. :D alur super duper membosankan.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy

Previous Chap

Yunho mengecek ponselnya yang tadi ia letakkan begitu saja diruangannya. Ada banyak pesan serta panggilan tak terjawab dari Jaejoong.

'Yunnie, dimana? aku membutuhkanmu'

Pesan pertama membuat Yunho tersenyum-senyum sendiri. mengingat betapa manjanya _namja_ cantiknya.

'Yak Jung Yunho mati kau!'

"Eh?"

Yunho sedikit tersentak saat melihat pesan-pesan berikutnya.

'Jung Yunho mati kau!'

'mati kau'

Pesan yang bertuliskan 'mati kau' yang dikirim Jaejoong sangat banyak diponsel Yunho. Rupanya _namja_ cantiknya tengah benar-benar marah pada Yunho.

Yunho kemudian bergegas menuju parkiran rumah sakit dan langsung menuju apartemen Jaejoong.

Sesampai di apartemen, Yunho langsung menekan tombol _password_ apartemen Jaejoong yang memang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Yunho terpacu dengan cepat saat melihat ada noda darah berceceran dimana-mana.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, Boojaejoongie..." Teriak Yunho saat masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Yunho.

Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar Jaejoong.

'Brakk'

"Ah Yunnie...!"

"Boo...!"

-Medical Art 3-

Yunho kalut saat melihat tunangan yang tengah terduduk di bawah ranjang tempat tidurnya sambil memegangi mata bagian kirinya.

"Boo _wae_?"

Yunho langsung menghampiri _namja_ cantik itu dan melihat kondisi sang namja cantik yang tengah menutupi mata kirinya dengan tangannya sambil sedikit terisak.

"Yunnie, _appo_~" Kata Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho.

Tanga Yunho mengyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi mata kirinya.

"Boo matamu merah"

"Yunnie, sakit"

Jaejoong hanya nampu mengeluh sakit. Ia rasanya kepala ingin terbelah menjadi dua. Sakit dimata sebelah kirinya juga semakin menjadi-jadi. Ditambah rasa ngilu yang menghinggapi talapak kakinya. Ia hanya bisa mengeluh sakit dan kini ia mencengkeram kuat kemeja yang Yunho kenakan.

Dengan sigap Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di ranjangnya dan kemudian mengecek kondisi Jaejoong.

Walaupun Yunho adalah dokter spesialis radiologi ia cukup tahu mengenai dunia kedokteran pada umumnya. Yunho mengambil peralatan dokternya yang selalu ia letakkan di dalam tas jinjingnya.

Dengan sangat cekatan ia membalutkan perban pada telapak kaki Jaejoong yang terluka dan memberikan obat mata pada Jaejoong untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Apa mata kirimu sering berair?" Tanya Yunho saat ia tengah selesai memberikan obat tetes mata pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kini tengah duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidurnya dengan Yunho yang berada disampingnya.

"_Nde_ apa yang terjadi padaku Yunnie?" Balas Jaejoong yang langsung memberikan pertanyaan pada sang tunangan mengingat Yunho adalah seorang dokter yang mesti tahu mengenai kondisinya saat ini.

Yunho memikirkan sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari sang namja cantiknya itu.

"A..pa sudah la..ma?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi dengan sangat hati-hati.

Terlihat wajah Yunho yang sangat khawatir dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tahu ekspresi Yunho yang sangat amat mengkhawatirkannya hingga ia hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan dari Yunho.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, Boo...aku dokter kau seharusnya memberitahukannya sejak awal."

Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong sedikit tersentak. Pasal sang tunangan berbicara sedikit meninggikan intonasinya. Ya walaupun Jaejoong tahu, Yunho begitu karena khawatir padanya. Tapi setidaknya bisakan kau sedikit tenang tuan Jung?.

"_Mwo_? Yah Jung, bagaimana aku memberitahumu jika kau saja tidak pernah ada waktu untukku huh?!"

Deg

Yah. Jaejoong benar, selama ini Yunho-nya memang terlalu sibuk dengan dunia kedokterannya. Bahkan sangat amat sibuk. Jaejoong sampai terheran sendiri, apa di rumah sakit tempat Yunho bekerja dokter spesialis radiologinya hanya ada satu? Hingga Yunho selalu tidak ada waktu untuknya.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari Yunho. dia terlalu lelah untuk meladeni Yunho yang memang sangat keras kepala itu. menyadari sikap Jaejoong perlahan Yunho mulai melunak.

"_Mianhae_ Boo..."

Yunho melengkuh _namja_ cantik itu kedalam pelukkannya.

"Maafkan Yunnie mu yang bodoh ini, _ne_"

"Dasar beruang bodoh, aku membencimu Jung!" Runtuk Jaejoong yang masih dalam dekapan Yunho.

Keheningan mulai terjadi untuk beberapa saat. Mereka berdua hanya diam menikmati kehangatak dekapan masing-masing yang memang sangat jarang mereka lakukan.

Sampai Yunho berucap.

"Kau harus diperiksa, ne" Kata Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya manatap wajah namja bermata musang tang tengah memeluknya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku Yunnie?" Tanyanya.

Yunho mendesah sebelum menjawab pertanyaaan Jaejoong.

"Aku sendiri tidak yakin, biasanya ini terjadi pada bayi dan itu wajar. Setelah tumbuh gejala seperti ini tidak akan muncul kembali. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan orang dewasa dapat mengalaminya" Jelas Yunho yang kini menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho dan berucap "Hya, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu kau harus memperjelasnya Jung...!"

"Berhenti memanggilku Jung baby, kau juga nantinya akan menjadi seorang Jung."

"Aisshhh...aku tidak bercanda, bodoh..!"

"haha, _ne_ _ne_"

Tawa Yunho saat melihat sang namja cantik merajuk mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Yunho mengecup ingkat bibir Jaejoong sebelum menjelaskan pada Jaejoong.

"Kau mungkin terkena _Obstuksi_ _Epiphora_, dimana terjadinya penyumbatan yang tidak sempurna pada sistem _nasolakrimalis_ biasanya menyebabkan pengaliran air mata yang berlebih di pipi (_epiphora_)"

Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan matanya karena tidak paham dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Yunho.

"Kau mengerti?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil mengerling nakal menghadap Jaejoong.

"Yak...penyakit macam apa itu, dan apa itu serius?"

"Tidak terlalu serius jika ditangani dengan baik, makannya aku minta periksalah. Kau akan aku tangani dengan melakukan pemeriksaan radiologi yaitu _Dacryosistografi_ untuk mengetahui penyumbatanmu sejauh mana"

"Aissshhh...Jung apa lagi itu.. kau jangan membawa nama-nama kedokteran denganku. Aku tidak tahu, kalau tentang fashion mungkin akummmpphhtt.."

"Kau cerewet sekali Boo, ayo makan aku lapar."

"Makan kepalamu, kakiku masih sakit pabo.."

"Salah sendiri kau begitu ceroboh..."

"Yak Jung Yunhooooooo...!"

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Yunho langsung memaksa Jaejoong untuk menjalani pemeriksaan. Sebagai dokter tentu saja dirinya tida mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Jaejoong. Ia akan menyesal seumur hidup jika menunda-nunda pemeriksaan.

"Jadi nanti matamu akan dimasuki _kanula_ _lacrima_ ini"

Yunho memberikan panjelasan mengenai prosedur pemeriksaan yang akan Jaejoong lakukan. Ia menunjukkan sebuah logam yang kira-kira 7 cm. Logam tersebut beruna untuk membuka bagian kelopak mata Jaejoong saat pemeriksaan.

"_Andwae_... itu pasti sangat menyakitkan Yun." Terang Jaejoong ngeri melihat benda-benda apalah itu guna memeriksa matanya.

Yunho sedikit terkikir melihat ekspresi ketakutan Jaejoong.

"Tenang saja ini tidak akan sakit, kau nanti akan dibius dibagian mata sehingga tidak akan merasa sakit."

"_Ani_, tetap saja itu menyeramkan"

"Boo..."

"Aisshhh...Yun, bisakah cara lain? Lakukan _CT_ _Scan_ atau apalah itu yang lebih canggih."

"Cara ini lebih akurat Boo, dan aku yang akan menanganimu langsung kau tidak usah cemas."

Keduanya berdebat tiada henti hingga membuat beberapa orang yang disana jengah melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Ada Choi Seunghyun yang merupakan dokter anastesi yang akan menganastesi Jaejoong, kemudian ada Go Ahra dan Kim Junsu yang merupakan residence yang bertugas di ruangan tersebut.

"Aisshhh...Jaejoong _hyung_ ayolah...banyak pasien yang mesti kita tangani"

Junsu mengeluarkan suaranya saat melihat Yunho nampak frustasi menjelaskan prosedur pemeriksaan pada Jaejoong.

"Yak Su-_ie_, kau lihatlah benda-benda ini."

Jaejoong menunjukkan alat dan bahan yang akan digunakan dalam pemeriksaannya yaitu pemeriksaan _Dacryosistogarfi_.

_Dacryosistografi_ sendiri adalah pemeriksaan radiologi dengan menggunakan media kontras positif _water_ _soluble_ untuk memeriksa anatomi fisiologis pada kelenjar air mata.

Alat dan bahannya berupa _lacrima_ _cannule_ berfungsi untuk menjepit kelopak mata, _kateter_ untuk memasukkan media kontrasnya, ada _spuit_ atau jarum dan tak lupa obat _anastesi_ _opthaine_ diberikan 2-3 tetes pada mata untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan _anastesi_ _general_, jadi Jaejoong benar-banar tidak sadar sehingga dia tidak akan tahu pemeriksaanya" Usul dokter Choi Seunghyun yang merupakan dokter _anastesi_.

"Tapi tidakkah pemberian obat _anastesi_ yang berlebih bisa menimbulkan efek samping yang berbahaya?" Balas Yunho.

Junsu dan Ahra hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Mungkin dia sedang mengumpat karena tidak paham apa yang mereka bicarakan. -_-

"Tidak masalah, aku akan mengontrol pemberiannya dokter Jung. Dan bagaimana Jaejoong-_ssi_ apa kau bersedia? Aku masih harus mendampingi operasi setelah ini"

Jaejoong nampak terkejut dan tidak tahu harus menjawabnya. Ia kemudian melirik Yunho sebentar.

"Aku setuju" Ucapnya spontan dan membuat Yunho mengeluarkan nafasnya dalam-dalam.

Setidaknya Jaejoong mau menjalani pemeriksaan tersebut. Yah walaupun ia sedikit khawatir dengan pemberian anastesi general. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa jika anastesi dilakukan dengan tepat baik general maupun lokal akan tetapi jika dengan anastesi lokal sudah bisa mengapa harus dengan yang general?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah berbaring di meja pemeriksaan. Di atas meja pemeriksaan ada _tube_ sinar-x. Yah dia akan diperiksa dengan menggunakan sinar-x guna mengetahui sejauh mana letak penyumbatannya dengan pengambilan beberapa gambar.

"Yun..." Panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho yang tengah memakai _aprone_, _gonad_ _shield_ serta _google_.

_Aprone_, _gonad_ _shield_ dan _google_ merupakan alat pelindung diri dari radiasi. _Aprone_ digunakan dibagian badan, gonad shield dileher untuk melindungi kelenjar _gonad_ yang sensitif terhadap radiasi sedangkan _google_ dikenakan sebagai kacamata. Yunho juga memberikan _aprone_ kepada Jaejoong karena hanya bagian mata saja yang akan diperiksa.

Bagian mata merupakan bagian yang cukup sensitif terhadap radiasi namun dengan pengaturan faktor eksposi pada pesawat sinar-x yang sekecil mungkin tidak begitu menghasilkan efek radiasi yang besar.

Yunho dibantu oleh dua radiografer yang akan menjalankan pesawat sinar-s atau lebih tepatnay fluoroscopy. Ada juga Junsu yang akan membantunya serta dokter Choi Seunghyun sebagai ahli _anastesi_.

"Tidak apa-apa Boo..."

"Aku takut Yun.."

"Percayalah pada Yunniemu ini _ne_"

Yunho menyakinkan Jaejoong dan mencium kilat bibir milik Jaejoong. Menghasilkan desahan nafas kedua orang yang disana yang tak lain dan bukan adalah dokter Choi dan Junsu yang melihat adegan _lovey_ _dovey_ Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kau mau melakukannya sekarang atau tahun depan Jung _uisanim_" Perkataan dokter Choi dibalas oleh cengiran Yunho.

"_Nde_ silahkan"

Dokter mulai menyentil-yentilkan jarum yang diyakini berisi obat _anastesi_ agar tidak ada udara yang masuk pada jarum. Karena jika ada itu akan membahayakan pasien dikarenakan udara yang masuk dapat menghambat sistem peredaran darah.

Sebelum Choi _uisanim_ menyuntikkan obat pada Jaejoong, Yunho keluar menuju bilik meja kontrol pesawat _fluoroscopy_ untuk berbincang dengan radografer mengenai pengambilan spot gambarnya.

"Ehmmm _mian_ Choi _uisanim_ bukankah itu dosisinya terlalu berlebih?" Kata Junsu saat ia melihat Choi _uisanim_ ingin menyuntikkan obat tersebut.

Choi uisanim menatap Junsu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ah _mian_..."

'Drrrtttt...drrrtttt...'

Bunyi suara getaran yang diyakini merupakan bunyi getaran dari ponsel dokter Choi menyadarkannya dan aksi saling menatap antara Junsu dan dokter Choi.

"Aku dokternya bukan kau, dan ah tolong suntikkan ini pada Jaejoong. Kau bisa menyuntikkan? Aku ada keperluan" Ucapnya dan langsung memberikan _spuit_ pada Junsu.

"Ta...pi.. ini bukan kewenanganku _uisanim_" Elak Junsu namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Choi _uisanim_.

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab" Balasnya dan langsung keluar dari ruangan.

Junsu menatap ragu-ragu _spuit_ yang kini ia pegang.

"Aisshhh... Su cepatlah, aku ingin segera selesai"

"Tapi _hyung_..."

"kau tinggal menyuntikkannya saja kan? Sesuai yang diperintahkan dokter Choi"

"Ah ye..." Jawab Junsu ragu-ragu namu ia tidak mau jika dimarahi oleh sang dokter. Pasalnya ia masih _residence_. Hendaknya ya _residence_ mematuhi apa yang diperintahkan oleh dokter. Pikir Junsu.

Setelah Junsu menyuntikkan obat tersebut dokter Choi masuk ke ruangan dan bertanya pada Junsu.

"Sudah kau lakukan?"

"_Ye_ _uisanim_" Jawab Junsu.

"Jung uisanim, aku sudah menganastesinya" Ucap Choi uisanim pada Yunho lewat sekat jendala yang terbuat dari timbal pada meja pemeriksaan saat Yunho tengah asyik berbicara pada salah seorang radiografer yang bertugas.

Ia langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh dokter Choi dan kemudian menghampiri meja pemeriksaan Jaejoong.

"Eh cepat sekali dia tertidur, bukankah biasanya menunggu beberapa menit?"

"Ah sepertinya respon obatnya terhadap Jaejoong sangat baik" Balas Choi _uisanim_.

"Oh, _Jja_ Junsu kau harus membantuku. Ini merupakan pemeriksaan yang sedikit sulit dan sensitif butuh ketelitian yang tinggi. Beruntunglah kau dapat melihatnya" Kata Yunho pada Junsu sambil sedikit mengacak rambut Junsu membuat Junsu benar-benar ber_blushing_ ria.

Dan mulailah mereka melakukan pemeriksaan. (kalo dijelasin dari awal pemeriksaannya akan panjang sangat nanti tambah migran, kekeke ._.v )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat telah tiba, Changmin kini tengah berada di _pantry_ yang khusus diperuntukkan untuk dokter, karyawan serta _rsesidence_ seperti dirinya untuk beristirahat.

Ia memakan nasi kotaknya yang memang sudah disediakan untuk semuannya.

"hah"

Desahan nafas seseorang membuatnya tersentak. Ternyata Junsu tiba-tiba datang dan langsung duduk disebelah Changmin.

"Hei dophino bebek kau kenapa?"

"Aissshhh...berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu _food_ _monster_, kau harusnya memanggilku _hyung_" Balas Junsu tak mau kalah.

"_Mwo_ _hyung_? hahahaha"

"Yak apanyang lucu _eoh_?"

"Hahaha dalam mimpimi bebek"

"Yak kau..."

"Aduh sudah perutku sakit, ngomong-ngomong kau bertugas di ruang _iconos_ kan? Dan hari ini ku dengar Jaejoong _hyung_ diperiksa karena penyakitnya bagaimana hasilnya?"

Changmin menberondong beberapa pertanyaan pada Junsu.

"Kau sepertiny khawatir sekali padanya"

"Hei tentu sajalah dia kan _hyung_ku, kau juga kan sahabatnya masa tidak khawatir"

"Bukannya aku tidak khawatir, tapi biasa sajalah toh pemeriksaannya sudah selesai dan berjalan lancar hanya dia belum sadar karena pengaruh obat bius"

"Hah? Bukankah dia hanya di _anastesi_ lokal?"

"_Ani_, Jaejoong _hyung_ takut jadi Choi _uisanim_ memutuskan untuk meng_anastesi _umum"

"Oh begitu, padahal kalau bisa dianastesi lokal kenapa mesti di_anaetes_i umum?"

"Mana ku tahu Jaejoong _hyung_ sendiri yang minta, dia ketakutan daripada tidak diperiksa?"

"Pantas saja saat kemarin akau ke apartemennya, Jaejoong _hyung_ sering menggeluarkan air matanya tapi hanya yang sebelah ternyata dia sakit" Kata Junsu yang kini mulai bercerita menganai Jaejoong.

Changmin hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil terus menikmati acara makannya.

"...ku kira dia bertengkar dengan Yunho _hyung_" Tambah Junsu lagi membuat Changmin tersedak.

"Yak, kau berharap sekali mereka bertengkar"

"Aisshhh... kau ini selalu menyalahartikan setiap ucapanku yah"

"Ya ka bisa saja, hehe"

"Tidak lucu Jung...!"

Junsu memukul-mukul kepala Changmin dan terjadilah kini aksi pukul memukul diantara keduanya.

Tak disadari oleh keduanya, ada seorang namja yang mengintip keduanya sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. Menatap sendu keduanya yang bercengkrama seakrab itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terbang Bareng Changmin~ fuih~

Akhirnyaaaaaaa...gimana readers? Mumet apa mupeng (?) ?, haha saya buntu maaf ceritanya makin gaje.

Dan makasih yang udah review yah... dan maaf belum bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu.

Pokoknya terima kasih banyak...

Jangan lupa reviewnya...

-Bow from Apine Shim-


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Medical Art 4

Genre : Drama, romance

Rate : T-M

Cast : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu, Choi Seunghyun and others

Disclaimer : They're not mine i only borrow their names. But this story is mine.

Warning : This story content of boys love, weird and maybe make you got headache. Typos everywhere.

Part ini mungkin akan membuat kalian benar-benar sakit kepala. :D alur super duper membosankan.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin dan Junsu tengah asyik bercanda atau lebih tepatnya tengah berdebat di pantry rumah sakit. Tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah mengamati keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sambil memegangngi dadanya.

Perih! Ya mungkin perasaan itulah yang dapat menggambarkan namja yang tengah berdiri dibalik pintu mengamati keduanya.

.

.

.

...

"Hei Kyu _waeyo_?" Ucap Changmin saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di tengah pintu.

Dia sedikit tersentak kaget saat Changmin memanggilnya.

"_Waeyo_?" Ucap Changmin lagi memandang heran ke arah Kyuhyun sahabat sekaligus rivalnya dalam segala hal.

Yah. Kyuhyun adalah sahabat Changmin sejak kecil kedua orang tua mereka memang bersahabat. Bahkan rumah mereka pun juga bersebelahan. Sudah terbiasa bersama membuat Changmin dan Kyuhyun mempunyai banyak kesamaan. Sama-sama penyuka games, sama-sama jenius dan juga sama-sama evil.

"Eh Chwang..." Balas Kyuhyun kikuk.

"_Waeyo baby_ Kyu, kemarilah"

Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Tanpa diketahui Changmin, Kyuhyun tengah memasang seringainya kepada Changmin.

'BUKKK'

"Yak!"

Kyuhyun melintir tangan Changmin hingga ia terjatuh dengan tidak etisnya.

"Kau bilang apa? _Baby baby_ aku bukan bayimu Jung..!"

"Aisshhh sakit Kyu"

"Salah sendiri memanggilku begitu" _Pout_ Kyuhyun ambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Junsu hanya bisa terkikik melihat Changmin yang tengah kesakitan memegangi tangan kanannya. Ah pemandangan yang luar biasa bagi Junsu.

Biasanya ialah yang selalu dibully Changmin dan _see_? Tanpa dia melakukan apapun melalui Kyuhyun ia bisa melihat raut kekesalan di wajah Changmin.

Kalian tahu kan? Di atasnya setan ada iblis dan diatasnya iblis pastilah ada raja iblis bukan?

"Yak dophino kenapa kau tertawa?"

Changmin melenggangkan kepalanya ke arah Junsu yang tengah tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Rasakan!" Kata Junsu sambil terus tertawa.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menepuk keningnya pertanda ia mengingat sesuatu, yaitu tujuannya ia kemari. Dan kemudian ia mengutarakan tujuannya ke pantry "Junsu _hyung_, kau dipanggil Yunho _uisanim_ ke ruangannya".

"Eh waeyo?"

Junsu menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengerdikan bahunya.

"Kau jangan senang dulu dolphino" Kata Changmin

Mengerti maksud perkataan Changmin, Junsu langsung memberikan jitakkan kecil di kepala Changmin.

"Kenapa di kepalamu hanya ada penuh tanda curiga dan curiga saja eoh?"

Junsu bertubi-tubi memberikan jitakkan di kepala Changmin, membuat sang empunya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduh aku kan mengungkapkannya sesuai dengan faktanya"

"Fakta kepalamu Min?"

Keduanya terlihat aksi adu mulut kembali membuat Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia meninju-ninju dadanya yang mungkin sesak melihat tingkah keduanya.

Yah walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah terbiasa dan ia sudah paham betul dengan tingkah Changmin. Tapi entah kenapa tetap saja membuatnya sedikit iritasi.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti?" Ucap Kyuhyun yang memegang tangan Changmin.

Rautnya wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius membuat Junsu dan Changmin yang sudah hafal betul dengan ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun langsung berhenti.

Baik Changmin maupun Junsu seketika menghentikan aksi adu mulut serta jitak-jitakkan mereka.

"Dan kau Junsu hyung, apa saat kau membantu Yunho _uisanim _memeriksa Jaejoong _hyung_ ada hal yang salah?"

'EH?'

Seketika raut wajah Junsu menjadi sedikit khawatir saat Kyuhyun menyinggung pemeriksaan Jaejoong tadi pagi. Rasanya pemeriksaan _Dacryosistigrafi_ Jaejoong berjalan dengan lancar. Pikir Junsu.

"Me-memangnya ada apa Kyu?" Tanya Junsu hati-hati.

"Tidak ada, hanya ku dengar Jaejoong hyung belum sadarkan diri padahal dia sudah 6 jam yang lalu diperiksa" Ungkap Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo_? kau serius Kyu?" Kini Changmin ikut menimpali percakapan keduanya.

"_Nde_, makanya Yunho _uisanim_ memanggilmu _hyung_ untuk menanyakan adakah yang salah. Ibu Jaejoong _hyung_ datang dan dia marah-marah pada Yunho _uisanim_ karena melihat Jae _hyung _yang belum sadarkan diri sampai sekarang." Terang Kyuhyun.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menatap serius ke arah Junsu. Sedangkan Junsu yang tengah ditatap oleh dua orang yang lebih tepat dikatakan tengah mengintimidasinya itu berusaha memasang wajah tenang.

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang salah, kalian tahu kan aku masih semester awal sama seperti kalian dan aku hanya membantu Yunho _uisanim_ membawa peralatan dan melihat bagaimana prosesnya tidak ada satupun campur tangan dariku." Jelas Junsu berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak menanyakan campur tanganmu _hyung_, hanya adakah yang salah dan kenapa kau gemetar seperti itu?"

DEG

Ucapan Kyuhyun entah kenapa membuat Junsu serta Changmin membelalakkan matanya. Terutama Changmin tentunya, kilat kekesalan terlihat jelas diwajah _namja_ jakung itu.

'Sial!' Umpat Junsu dalam hati. Ia juga tidak menyangka kenapa tiba-tiba mulutnya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Namun hei ia tidak sepenuhnya salah. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihat ada dua orang yang tiba-tiba mengintimidasi kalian seolah-olah kalianlah yang salah. Pasti kalian akan otomatis merasakan tekanan yang bagitu kuat hingga tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan jernih.

Dan Kyuhyun? Bocah yang sama _evil_nya dengan Changmin ini entah kenapa bisa begitu pintarnya mengintimidasi Junsu.

"_Hyung_ kau?" Kata Changmin menunjuk Junsu dengan telunjuknya.

"_W-wae_? Kau mau menyalahkanku lagi _eoh_?" Balas Junsu dan langsung menghempaskan jari telunjuk Changmin dan kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ruangan Yunho. Lama-lama disana ia akan terus disalahkan oleh duo _evil_ tersebut. Ia berjalan menghiraukan teriakkan Changmin yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Hatinya sendiri kini tengah dirundung kegelisahan serta kekhawatiran karena berita Jaejoong yang belum sadarkan diri sampai saat ini.

'Apakah karena itu?' Batin Junsu tiba-tiba. Ia menggelangkan kepalanya dan langsung menghampiri ruangan Yunho.

.

.

.

...

Yunho tengah memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit pusing. Pasien hari ini cukup banyak. Ditambah lagi masalah tunangannya. Yah. Kim Jaejoong yang tadi pagi ia periksa belum sadarkan diri sampai saat ini. Padahal pemeriksaan yang ia lakukan berjalan sangat lancar.

Ia sendiri juga sangat bingung kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini. Kim Kibum eomma Jaejoong tadi menjenguk sang putra dan menanyakan kenapa Jaejoong belum juga sadarkan diri sampai saat ini.

Ia bahkan menyalah-yalahkan Yunho sebagai dokter yang menangani Jaejoong. Hei, ini bukan salah Yunho. Tidak ada yang namanya dokter menangani pasien tidak dengan baik terlebih lagi pasiennya adalah tunanganmu yang amat paling engkau sayangi.

Yunho sempat menanyakan prosedur pemeriksaan yang tadi ia lakukan kepada Junsu yang kebetulan sedang bertugas menemaninya. Junsu mengatakan tidak ada yang salah. Dan ia sendiri juga hanya melihat proses pemeriksaanya karena memang Junsu baru residen tingkat awal belum diperkenankan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan yang cukup rumit.

Beberapa dokter menyimpulkan untuk menunggu Jaejoong satu kali dalam 24 jam. Jika Jaejoong belum sadar juga maka akan ada pemeriksaan tambahan. Dan Yunho berharap Jaejoongnya cepat sadar.

Tok...tok...tok...

Suara ketukan pintu menyedarkan Yunho dari lamunannya akan Jaejoong. Ia kemudian beranjak dari kursinya untuk membukakan pintu yang memang sengaja ia kunci agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya.

"_Waeyo_ Chun?" Kata Yunho saat melihat Yoochun yang ternyata tengah berdiri di depan pintunya sembari membawa sebuah kotak makanan.

"Aku tidak melihatmu makan siang tadi" Ucap Yoochun sambil meyerahkan kotak makanan kepada Yunho.

"Aku tahu mungkin kau sedang banyak pikiran mengenai Jaejoongmu tapi berpikirlah yang jernih sobat"

Yoochun terus berbicara pada Yunho sembari mendudukkan diri di kursi depan meja kerja milik Yunho.

"_Thanks_ Chun, tapi sungguh aku belum lapar" Balas Yunho meletakkan kotak makannya di atas meja.

Ia kini beranjak menatap ke arah jendela ruangannya. Menatap ke arah luar dari gedung rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja.

"Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan anak itu" Kata Yoochun sambil menunjukkan lewat dagunya melihat ke arah luar jendela yang merupakan taman rumah sakit.

Terdapat seorang anak kecil yang memakai kursi roda tengah merajuk pada sang _eomma_ karena tidak mau makan. Sang _eomma_ terus saja memaksanya agar sang anak mau untuk makan.

Yunho hanya mengeryitkan alisnya melihat pemandangan di luar sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Yoochun. Sedikit tidak begitu mengerti akan ucapan Yoochun.

"_Hey bro_, kau itu dokter paling jenius di Instalasi kita. Dokter berdarah dingin yang sudah malang melintang menangani pasien dan hasilnya selalu memuaskan. _C'mon_ jangan karena masalah ini kau jadi merajuk tidak mau makan dan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Asal kau tahu Yun, Jaejoong tidak akan suka kau seperti ini"

Yoochun menepuk pundak Yunho yang kemudian menyerahkan kotak makanan tersebut kepada Yunho. yunho hanya melihatnya malas dan menghela nafasnya sambil menerima lagi kotak makanan tersebut.

"Akan ku pastikan kau benar-benar memakannya" Kata Yoochun lagi dan di dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Yunho.

Akhirnya sang dokter Jung memakan makanan miliknya dengan sedikit paksaan dari dokter Park Yoochun yang merupakan sahabat karip Yunho.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Kibum tengah menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong yang saat ini rawat di ruang _VVIP_ rumah sakit Internasional Seoul. Menurut penuturan Yunho pemeriksaan yang dilakukannya pada Jaejoong berhasil dengan baik. namun tetap saja ia tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong belum sadarkan juga sejak kemarin diperiksa.

Rasanya ia ingin sekali mencakar-cakar wajah Yunho. Meskipun Yunho adalah tunangan Jaejoong tetap saja ia tidak akan memaafkan Yunho jika terjadi suatu hal dengan putra semata wayangnya.

"Joongie..." Ucap Kibum lirih sambil terus mengelus-elus salah satu telapak tangan milik putranya.

Walaupun hubungan Jaejoong dengan Kibum saat ini tidak begitu baik tapi tetap saja Jaejoong adalah putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

"_Yeobo_..." Panggil Siwon yang tak lain adalah _appa_ dari Jaejoong. Ia menatap sendu sang 'istri' yang tengah berada di sisi ranjang putranya.

"Kau belum makan sejak kemarin" Ucap siwon lagi namun tetap tidak dihiraukan oleh Kibum.

"Bukankah Yunho kemarin bilang pemeriksaannya berjalan dengan lancar?" Lanjutnya. Namun malah dihadiahi _deathglare_ oleh Kibum.

"Kau bilang berjalan lancar? Joongie kita belum sadar sampai sekarang kau bilang berjalan lancar?" Bentak Kibum pada siwon.

Bukannya siwon tidak khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong. Namun sebagai sang kepala keluarga ia tidak mau terlihat begitu panik seperti yang tunjukkan Kibum. Jika tidak, keadaan akan semakin bertambah kacau.

"_Yeobo_...bukan begitu tapi demi Tuhan kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini. kendalikan dirimu ku mohon Bummie" Kata Siwon yang kini berjongkok di bawah Kibum. Berusaha menenangkan _namja_ cantik yang berstatus sebagai istrinya.

Istrinya menatap sendu Siwon dan kemudian beranjak untuk mengikuti apa yang siwon minta.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

"...Jadi kemungkinan ada kesalahan dalam pemberian dosis anastesi" Papar Lee _uisanim_ yang merupakan dokter ahli mata dan syarat yang menangani Jaejoong.

Saat ini sedang diadakan diskusi mengenai kondisi Jaejoong pasca pemeriksaan radiologi yang kemarin dilakukan.

Terdapat beberapa ahli dokter seperti dokter bedah, dokter syarat serta tak lupa Yunho yang kemarin bertanggung jawab penuh pada pemeriksaan Jaejoong.

"Jadi ini bukan karena kesalahanmu Jung _uisanim_, pemeriksaan _dacryosistografi_ yang kemarin _uisanim_ lakukan berjalan baik. Bahkan sumbatan pada mata Jaejoong sudah diketahui dengan pemeriksaan yang Jung _uisanim_ lakukan" Lanjut Lee _uisanim_ yang diberi balasan anggukan oleh semua anggota dokter yang ikut berdiskusi.

"Siapa dokter anestesi yang kemarin ikut dalam pemeriksaan?" Tanya dokter Shin selaku dokter bedah.

"Choi Seunghyun" Balas Yunho dengan rasa sedikit kesal.

Tangannya terkepal saat mengetahui ternyata ada kesalahan dalam pemberian obat anastesi saat pemeriksaan Jaejoong kemarin. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka dokter anestesi terbaik di rumah sakit ini dapat melakukan suatu kesalahan yang menurutnya sangat tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh dokter anastesi handal seperti Choi Seunghyun. Apakah dokter Choi sengaja melakukannya karena ia ingin balas dendam?.

Hubungan Yunho dengan Seunghyun memang tidak baik dari dulu. Namun saat itu hanya ada dokter choi selaku dokter anastesi yang tengah bertugas. Lagipula, Seunghyun adalah dokter anastesi terbaik di rumah sakit ini sehingga tidak mungkin ia melakukan suatu kesalahan dalam bekerja. Tapi sepertinya pemikiran Yunho pada dokter Choi sangat salah.

Para dokter yang mendengar jawaban Yunho mendadak membulatkan mata mereka. Tidak menyangka? Tentu saja. Walaupun mereka semua tahu mengenai hubungan Yunho dan Seunghyun tapi selama ini Seunghyun yang menjadi ahli anastesi hebat di rumah sakit ini selalu menangani pasien dengan sangat baik.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan Jung _uisanim_?"

_See_? Bahkan dokter Shin tidak percaya atas pernyataan Yunho saat menyebut nama Choi Seunghyun sebagai dokter anastesi yang menemaninya kemarin.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong Shin _uisanim_? Ini menyangkut keselamatan Jaejoong yang tak lain adalah tunanganku sendiri. Kau bilang aku bercanda?" Ucapan tegas Yunho membuat para dokter terdiam.

Jika Yunho sudah marah, tidak akan ada dokter yang berani melawannya. Termasuk Yoochun yang merupakan sahabat dekat Yunho. Namun, semarah apapun Yunho. Yoochun akan selalu berusaha menenangkan Yunho.

"Ehm..baiklah aku akan melakukan _CT-Scan_ kepala pada Jaejoong untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut dan Jung _uisanim_ tentunya yang akan lebih tahu." Kata Lee _uisanim_ ia mengucapkannya sedikit hati-hati kepada Yunho. Mengingat kondisi amarah Yunho yang sedang tidak baik.

Yunho tidak membalas perkataan dari Lee _uisanim_. Saat ini dikepalanya hanya ada Seunghyun dan Seunghyun. Ia perlu menanyakan apa motif dibalik semua ini.

Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan ruangan diskusi sebelum doktek Shin mencekal tangan kirinya hingga membuatnya menghantikan langkahnya.

"Saat ini yang terpenting adalah Jaejoong, kau lalukan saja pemeriksaan _CT-Scan_ kepala pada Jaejoong dan aku yang akan mengurus dokter Choi" Kata Shin uisanim yang tida dihiraukan oleh Yunho. Yunho menghempaskan tangan dokter Lee begitu saja. Membuat para dokter yang melihatnya khawatir dengan apa yang akan Yunho lakukan setelah ini pada Choi _uisanim_.

"Chun, segera perintahkan perawat agar membawa Jaejoong ke ruang _CT Scan_" Perintah Yunho kepada Yoochun yang berada di sebelahnya.

Membuat para dokter menghela nafasnya lega tak terkecuali Yoochun. 'Ternyata Yunho masih bisa berpikir jernih'. Batin Yoochun dan lainnya.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Yunho dengan hati-hati mengangkat tubuh ringkih Jaejoong untuk dipindahkan pada meja pemeriksaan _CT-Scan_. Biasanya perawat yang melakukan pekerjaan ini. Namun, kini ia sendiri yang melakukannya. Ia tidak mau ada terjadi kesalahan sedikitpun pada sang _namja_ cantik yang saat ini tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Ia juga yang memasangkan _straps_ serta _head holder_ pada Jaejoong agar kepala serta badan Jaejoong tepat dan tidak terjatuh saat meja pemeriksaan _CT-Scan_ bergerak. Tak lupa Yunho memberikan selimut pada tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak kedinginan. Suhu di ruangan _CT-Scan_ memang cukup dingin karena 2 _Air conditioner_ yang terpasang di ruangan tersebut.

Sebelum memulai pemeriksaan, Yunho mengusap pelan pipi Jaejoong dengan jemarinya serta memberikan kecupan singkat pada kening Jaejoong. Semua petugas perawat serta radiografer yang berada disana sudah sangat memaklumi melihat adegan tersebut. Mereka tahu betapa Yunho sangat mencintai sang tunangan.

Yunho beranjak dari ruang CT-Scan menuju meja kontrol bersama salah seorang radiografer yang akan mengoperasikan CT-Scan. Meja pemeriksaan CT-Scan yang terdapat Jaejoong terlihat memasuki _gantry._ Hanya kepala Jaejoong saja karena memang kepalanya yang diperiksa.

Kini Yunho tengah fokus pada layar monitor hasil pengambilan gambar yang sang radiografer lakukan. Pengambilan gambar pada kepala Jaejoong dilakukan melalui 2 range dengan ketebalan 8-10 mm secara melintang.

Kini sang radiografer tengah menunjukkan hasil potongan-potongan gambar kepala Jaejoong ia dapatkan untuk ditunjukkan kepada Yunho.

"Dokter Jung, apa ini sudah?" Tanya sang radiografer pada Yunho yang berada di sebelahnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Coba aku lihat" Kata Yunho sambil merampas _mouse_ untuk menbolak-balikkan gambar potongan-potongan kepala Jaejoong.

Yunho terus saja mengulangi membolak-balikkan gambar tersebut. Melihatnya secara teliti sehingga tidak ada yang terlewat dari pandangannya.

"Dokter Jung, itu..." Kata radiografer yang berada di sebelah Yunho sambil menunjuk salah satu spot gambar kepala Jaejoong.

Di dalam gambar tersebut terdapat bercak abu-abu kecil yang sangat asing dan itu membuat mata Yunho terbelalak. Ia kembali melihat-lihat hasil potongan-potongan gambar kepala Jaejoong. Namun hasilnya tetap sama ada bulatan kecil berwarna abu-abu yang berbeda sendiri dengan jaringan disekitarnya pada kepala Jaejoong.

Seketika tubuh Yunho melemas melihatnya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca melihat hasil dari gambar tersebut.

"Lakukan pemeriksaan dengan kontras" Kata Yunho yang diberi jawaban anggukan kepala oleh sang radiografer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terbang Bareng Changmin~

Fuih akhirnya...chap ini selesai. Maaf jika tidak memuaskan.

.

.

.

.

**Makasih banyak yang udah review dan maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu.**

**.**

**.**

Oh iya saya mau sedikit memberi penjelasan yang kemarin ada yang menyanggah mengenai status Junsu yang resident dan Yunho yang seorang chief. Ada yang bilang bukan resident tapi intern. Wah kalau intern malah saya kurang tahu saya membuat fic ini hasil pengalaman saya sewaktu PKL 2 di rumah sakit pusat di Jawa Tengah. Jadi saya membuat sesuai dengan apa yang saya lihat. Dan kalau Yunho dia itu kepala instalasi yang juga tetap bertanggung jawab dengan pasien dan mahasiswa. Begitu.

Dan juga maaf atas adanya istilah medis yang membuat para readers pusing, saya memang sengaja mencantumkannya. Hehe

Dan yang bertanya-tanya apakah saya mahasiwi kedokteran? Jawabannya bukan saya calon Radiografer jadi sedikit tahu mengenai dunia kedokteran spesialis radiologi.

Terus ada yang tanya juga kenapa judulnya medical art? Entahlah saya juga bingung itu judul tiba-tiba ada di otak saya.

Dan yang terakhir...

Thanks untuk semuanya dan reviewnya yang bikin apine semangat nulis. Jangan jera ya buat review. Karena itu sangat pin butuhkah. Dan jangan lupa baca FF pin lainnya donk, hehehe *ngarep.

So the last ayo review and Hope you like it

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya *Bow Apine Shim


End file.
